zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Zeorangervi
Timeline for Dead Space in Zoids (in earth years) (anime) 9000 B.C: First Zoid is mass produced, which is created by using an Organoid and making it into a core 8500 B.C: Zoidians are able to enter space. 7500 B.C: Zoidians start colonizing. 6000 B.C: Zoidians begin to clone. 5000 B.C: Strange object is found on one of the Zoidians planet, all contact is lost. A recovery unit is sent, and the first rise of Necromorphs begin. 5930 B.C: The Zoidians make large devices called markers that they place on planets were Necromorphs are, soon all planets are lost. 5500 B.C: First Necromorph to land on Zi, marks the first "Necro uprising". Because of the amount of clones, many are put away so that the infection will slow down. 5593 B.C: With the infection still at full force, the Zoidians begin to make bombs out of their clones. For it to work, the clone needs to be obsorbed by an organoid, casuing a massive explosion (sound fimilar?) 5591 B.C: Even with the the "Clone bombs" the necro's won't stop, as a last resort, the Zoidians turn to the Death Sauers. However, one of the Death Sauers is infected, and turns on the others, and the Zoidians, and the Necromorphs. To stop it, the last few Zoidians made two large scorpion Zoids to stop the rengade Death Saurer. It worked, and the few remaing Zoidians were able to live in peace, for nine scounds before getting mauled by the last few Necromorphs. Only 5 "true" Zoidians are left alive in "contanment" 1000 B.C: Last Necromorph dies, right before it finds the many, many clones still in "contanment". 2050 A.D: The first ship from earth (U.F.E.S New life) crashes on Zi, the surviors find the thousands of clones and Zoids. 2051 A.D: The first hybred (mix of a Zoidian clone and human) is born. 2060 A.D: With no help from earth, the surviors and hybreds decide to make their own empire, which fails after a civil war between the true humans and hybreds. 2063 A.D: The humans, along with a few hybreds form the Guylos Empire. Most of the Hybreds, and a few humans make the Helic Republic. 2065 A.D: War between the Empire and Republic. 2067 A.D: A necromorph is found in some ruins near a small village along with a "true" Zoidian, Hiltz. 2070 A.D: The Empire and the Republic become aware of the Necromorph threat and how the clones and organoids contain some traces of the infection. A new rule is formed, anyone found with a clone or organoid is to be killed, along with that clone or organoid. This is not released to the public. 2082 A.D: Nichalo finds a clone and organoid (Reese and Specular) in a small ruin. He is quickly killed, but the other two escape. 2089 A.D: A organoid (Ambient) is found, but it contains traces of a Necromorph, and attacks, killing two people (Raven's parents). Around that same time, the Helic Republic drops it laws about clones and organoids. Another organoid (shadow) is found, but the leader of a group of Guylos soldiers (guess)d ecides to keep it, and adopts a boy who he calls Raven. 2099 A.D: Van finds Fiona and Zeke, and unknowingly, releases a Necromorph. Around that same time, an ancient Death Sauer is found by the Guylos Empire, its the infected one. Van defeats it later on. 2102 A.D: Another infected Death Sauer appears, under the command of Hiltz, who thinks another Necromorph attack will begin and trys to kill everyone so it will not spread (see, he's a good guy, kidding by the way). Van destroys it, but Ambient escapes, along with a infector type (you played Dead Space, you know what they are). 2103 A.D: A peace treaty between the Guylos Empire and Helic Republic. Van and Fiona get married, but before the end of the wedding cermony, Ambient finally infects somthing, Van's Blade Liger, turning it red. In turn, the infector gets loose, and the second Necromorph uprising begins. 2104 A.D: Somehow, Van, Fiona, Zeke, Thomas, Irvine, and Moonbay vanish. Raven, Reese, Specular, and Shadow vanish a few days later. 2256 A.D: The second uprising ends. The Zoid Battle Commission is formed, most hybreds are dead. 2354 A.D: The war is long over, and Zoids are used in friendly combat. While all seems well, one pilot finds the infected Blade Liger. The Ultimate X's are found, but are infected. 2355 A.D: Third Necromorph uprising begins, while a few people vanish, Bit being one of them. 2366 A.D: The third Necromorph uprising ends. 2390 A.D: The infected Blade Liger becomes the Blade Liger Mirage. Max Rubin, the one who pilots the Liger, included Reiner Granat and Claudia Diamant, also vanished after the fight with Gard. 2440 A.D: The infected Blade Liger is found, and remodeled for a battle team. Same things happen, and people go missing 2450 A.D: The Fourth uprising ends. 2550 A.D: Earth invades Zi, the infected Blade Liger begins to change. 2555 A.D: Earth bombs Zi, killing many and changing the landscape. The Blade Liger survives, and now becomes the Murasame Liger. 4498 A.D: Murasame Liger is found. Guess what happens? 4500 A.D: The fifth Necromorph uprising is suscessfully, Zi now belongs to the Necromorphs, who fight each other, in till Zoids are left. The one's who vanished reappear, and are the last humans/hybreds left alive on Zi. (battle story and video games) 2102 A.D: the Guylos forces were in retreat while the Helic army advanced across the Dark Continent. The Eisen Dragoons, as well as Prozen's prersonal bodyguard unit, the Prozen Knights, launched a coup d'état and seized power in the capital. The Guylos units loyal to Emperor Rudolph joined the Helic Republic's invasion forces, and the combined unit attacked the Knights. All three forces were almost completely destroyed when Prozen self-destructed his Death Saurer, aiming to take everyone down with him after he was mortally wounded by Karl Schwarz. 2106 A.D: the Neo-Zenebas forces used the new Seismosaurus Zoid to launch a new offensive, driving the Helic forces off the continent entirely. The Republic's forces survived on the Eastern Continent, forming an alliance with the ZOITEC corporation and the remnants of the Guylos Empire. Wolff Muroa attempted to set up a government resembling what was perhaps his idealistic view of the old Zenebas, not bearing any grudge against the Republic citizens, just the army that threatened his grip on the continent. 2109 A.D: The Republic invaded the continent, driving towards their capital with the support of the people they'd left behind. The Helic forces engaged the Zenebas army, the two sides being evenly matched. In the midst of the heated final battle, Emperor Wolff Muroa's Energy Liger was badly damaged fighting Ray Gregg and his Liger Zero Falcon. Its energy charger threatened to explode, and would have destroyed both armies and the entire city. Working together in the end for the people's sake, Wolff and Ray were able to connect the Energy Liger and the Liger Zero Falcon, and the Zero managed to channel the energy from the Energy Liger's core, dispersing it in a massive beam. Whether they both survived is somewhat uncertain, but it is presumed that this was the beginning of the end of the bitter hatred between the two nations. Between 2110-2200 A.D: There are rumors that the Energy Liger of Emperor Muroa and the Liger Zero of Ray Gregg were also infected by a trace necromorph, thats why Emperor Muroa disappeared after the fight with the Liger Zero Falcon, and so Ray as well. 2230 A.D: The Neo-Zenebas Empire disbanded and it's returned as the Guylos Empire. 2231 A.D: The Republican prototype experiment team Blue Unicorn is founded. 2234 A.D: The Imperial Special Operations Military Police Force Rottiger is founded. 2237 A.D: The loyalists of the fallen Emperor Wolff Muroa established the group Terra Geist. 2240 A.D: The Blue Unicorn and Rottiger are fighting on each other while Terra Geist interrupts their battles and field testing. 2243 A.D: The Blue Unicorn and Rottiger combined force against Terra Geist and their leader Viper. 2244 A.D: A trace of necromorph is discovered over a destroyed Gairyuki. 2246 A.D: The betrayal between Viper and Gard Krueger, Gard becomes Terra Geist's new leader, Viper is now finally reformed and becomes an envoy to the ZOITEC. 2247 A.D: A trace of necromorph merges with the Bloody Death Saurer, Gard manages to awaken it. 2250 A.D: Gard and his Bloody Death Saurer clashed with Viper and his Madthunder. But Zan and Reiner assisted Viper. Zan and his Liger Zero Falcon and Reiner's Buster Fury destroyed the CP intake fan, but they fled before Viper had to self-destruct his Madthunder. Viper died and Gard has been missing, there is another theory of a trace of infection inside the Madthunder's core. 2251 A.D: Time-space fusion incidents had occured, involving all Zoid pilots joined with Zeru Jupit. Thus found an ancient Zoidian Juno Hera who is also a necromorphic Zoidian. 2252 A.D: Terra Geist tries to abduct Juno, first she was saved by Max Rubin and his Blade Liger Mirage, and second by Reiner Granat with his Berserk Fury firing a CPB in fullburst. 2253 A.D: Time-space fusion incidents had ended with the help of the Blitz Tiger. To User Talk: Zoids Fanatic: Could I help about the timeline for Dead Space of Zoids in anime and video games? Zeorangervi 13:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC)User talk:zeorangervi)Zeorangervi 13:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) If you want to you can. I suggest adding more Necromorph uprising. Re: Blake article Since I'm nosy—where'd you run into the Luke and Blake as brothers thing? (I brought it up on the talk page for Blake's article here.) I'm not trying to be a pest, I more like to find sources for things re: favorite characters of mine. Thank you for making the article, too, because I'm terrible about actually starting them and there need to be more Fuzors ones! Pointytilly 22:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I appreciate it, thanks for the revision. (Zeorangervi 08:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You've been uploading a bunch of pictures... that's great, it adds to the articles. However, you need to remember to put the copyright info on things you upload. If you could add that to all of your pictures it would be great. Thanks!--Azimuth727 21:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC)